


Field Trip

by firguns (orphan_account)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, his poor eyes, i miss ot5 don't mind me, junsu's revenge backfires, set on mirotic era because everything was beautiful and nothing hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/firguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaejoong and Yoochun take too long to come back and Junsu is already a hundred percent done with their shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

Yoochun wakes up at the back seat of the van.

 

Jaejoong is yelling and somehow singing along the lyrics of Mirotic, Junsu is humming to the song, Changmin is struggling to get wifi signal on the middle of the road and Yunho seems to be reading a manga or something like that. Everything is just great.

 

Until Jaejoong decides he really has to pee and Junsu stops at some dirty and old gas station.

 

Yoochun takes the opportunity to buy some food and drinks.

 

“Be back quick or we’ll leave you guys behind!” Junsu remarks and Jaejoong flees out the car doing some fast walk towards the restroom while Yoochun giggles his way out. 

 

 Until they come back and 

 

_Fuck_

 

 Junsu wasn’t kidding. 

 

He drops the grocery bags on the floor and grabs Jaejoong by the shirt, asking how could Junsu possibly beat them at their own game. It’s really all Jaejoong’s fault for putting Junsu in the gag team on their last vacation.

 

*

 

Jaejoong does the best he can with a shitty pick up line on a guy with a motorbike.

 

Yoochun concludes either the guy gives them a ride out of pity or Jaejoong is just really _that_ pretty.

 

*

 

They arrive at the nearest hotel which is in the middle of fucking nowhere.

 

There’s no signal and Jaejoong kind of wants to die.

 

“Try calling him” “I, Uhm… I left my phone in the car” “What the hell Chunnie?” “You forgot your wallet in there too so shut up” Yoochun snaps back.

 

Both of them end up having to wash dishes and help cleaning the rooms so they can stay over.

 

In a room.

 

With just one bed.

 

“That’s supposed to be our vacation” “I bet Junsu is playing golf and drinking martini at this point” “Why would he…” “He’s rich, that’s what rich people do” “Rich people who don’t forget their wallets on cars” “Rich people who actually have money on their wallets” “I brought us food.”

 

Jaejoong can’t really argue with that so he just settles for silence while he finishes sweeping the floor.

 

*

 

It’s late at night, they’ve been at the hotel for five days already.

 

Jaejoong wakes up in the middle of the night with a unsual void on the other side of the bed so he gets up and even though it’s freezing outside he finds Yoochun sitting out there. A pen in one hand and a bottle of wine on the other.

 

“What are you doing here?” “Writing” “Song?” “Yeah. I don’t have paper though… Come here” “You don’t have paper but you have a pen” “I asked the cleaning lady for one” Jaejoong wants to ask about the bottle too but free booze is still free booze, given or stolen, so he takes a deep breath and sits by Yoochun’s side. 

 

Yoochun points at the moon but Jaejoong keeps staring at the back of his hand.

 

A little later he finds out Yoochun ran out of space on his own arms and he ends up letting Yoochun draw constellations on his arms, song lyrics fitting in between them.

 

*

 

Jaejoong wakes up dizzy, ink smeared over not only his arms but also over his chest.

 

_Why was he not wearing a shirt again?_   Well, it didn’t seem to matter that much anyway.

 

Not when Yoochun had his arms drapped over his body, keeping him warm and annoyingly close.

 

“Are we a couple?” Jaejoong mutters under his breath, slowly pressing his hands to his own face and rubbing his eyes, he sits on the bed, Yoochun’s left arm falls to his lap. 

 

There’s a fruit bowl sitting on the top of the desk with a note that says ‘For the helpful couple. Eat well’ Yoochun shrugs, not opening his eyes to even spare Jaejoong a glance “Do you want us to be?” 

 

_Yes._

 

Jaejoong wants to say.

 

But instead he keeps quiet until Yoochun gets up and empties the bowl of fruit on his own mouth. 

 

Jaejoong watches the lamps burning with his head resting heavy on the pillow.

 

*

 

Night time comes back to haunt their asses and Jaejoong finds signal on the tenth floor of the hotel. He dials Junsu’s number and yells at him, he can hear Changmin’s laughter in the back and then everything is silent again.

 

“They hung up on me” “Because you’re annoying. If I could, I’d leave you there” “No you wouldn’t” Yoochun doesn’t answer, he just takes two steps maybe a little too close for comfort and asks “Why?” “We’re a couple” Jaejoong says pointing at the ring he had given Yoochun years ago.

 

“Oh, Isn’t gay marriege illegal in here?” The cleaning lady asks out of the blue and Jaejoong’s cheeks turn crimson red and Yoochun giggles, he kisses Jaejoong’s fingertips and tells the cleaning lady they’ll move to America to get married.

 

In Jaejoong’s head that’s just the worst joke of the century.

 

*

 

Once their “helping time” is over Yoochun drops his body heavily on the bed and Jaejoong calls him gross for not taking a shower first.

 

“What are we going to eat?” “I have no idea, cleaning lady only gave me condoms” “She gave you what?” “She said we shouldn’t break the bed or something” “Then why did you…” “Because I think we should”

 

_Oh_

 

It doesn’t make any sense that the idea doesn’t seem so gross to Jaejoong.

 

Earning no reaction from Jaejoong at all, Yoochun kind of regrets his suggestion, so he’s about to pick up some clothes they’ve received from the hotel staff and dash towards the bathroom when Jaejoong stops him. 

 

“If we do this, you’re mine” “I already am” That’s more enough to keep Yoochun where he is.

 

One shirt, two shirts, clanging to the floor.

 

Jaejoong buries his face on Yoochun’s shoulder and inhales, the latter has his spine pressed against the wall, soft moans and messy grunts mingle with the sound of ragged breaths and before Jaejoong knows it he’s being pressed down to the bed, Yoochun hovers him, lips attached to his collar bones and Jaejoong’s hands are pinned to the sheets.

 

Yoochun’s chest is pressed warmly close to Jaejoong’s, his hands take a grip on the end of Jaejoong’s hair “Is this okay?” Yoochun asks, pressing his own bulge on Jaejoong’s crotch, the latter can’t really answer properly so he just nods.

 

“ _Holy shit_ ” “Well _that’s_ unexpected” “Is it really?” Three voices resonate by the door, Junsu has his hands over his eyes, Yunho has arms crossed over his chest and Changmin with that look that says ‘I fucking knew it’ on his face.

 

Jaejoong is so embarassed he wants to die.

 

He buries his face into Yoochun’s neck and Yoochun grabs a pillow and throws at the members's direction, Changmin dodges and Yunho pulls him and Junsu by their arms, slamming the door shut with his foot.

 

“They have the worst timing” Jaejoong mumbles and Yoochun lets out a soundless laugh, tucking him closer, promising that there’s a lot of love to be made when they go back home.

 


End file.
